


this is a gift (it comes with a price)

by theomegapoint



Series: Kinktober 2018 [23]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cousins, Gen, Height Differences, Kinktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theomegapoint/pseuds/theomegapoint
Summary: “But Takashi,” Mitsukuni says. There's a whine to his voice that if Takashi didn't actually know better, he would absolutely mistake for an omega's whine. “I don't like that people aren't nice to you!”“Don't worry about it,” Takashi repeats.





	this is a gift (it comes with a price)

“Takashi, Takashi!”

Mitsukuni runs up to Takashi, holding his arms up and bounding on the balls of his feet. His mother used to warn him that if he kept letting Mitsukuni get away with too much, there would come a day where Mitsukuni would have him trained to respond. At the time, Takashi hadn't seen what she was worried about. Now, he understands what she was worrying about, but he can't find it in himself to be bothered as he bends down to scoop Mitsukuni up.

“Ne, ne, Takashi,” Mitsukuni says as he wraps his arm around Takashi's neck, “what kind of cake do you think they'll have in the club room today? Do you think it'll be strawberry again?”

Takashi doesn't say anything. He's learned to differentiate between when Mitsukuni actively wants him to answer and when he's merely chattering to fill the spaces and right now Mitsukuni is just talking to himself. It's not like the kinds of cake in the club room ever actually change—they order the same four kinds every day: strawberry, chocolate, vanilla, and green tea.

“—and then Arata-kun said that he thought that Watanabe-kun was the cutest person in our class, but all the girls agreed that I was definitely the cutest which was super duper nice of them, right? But then Ito-kun said that I couldn't be cutest because Takashi is so scary and Takashi is always around me so it brings my cuteness factor down by 5, which was so mean! Just because Takashi is an alpha doesn't mean that Takashi is scary, that's so old-fashioned. Besides, I'm _also_ an alpha and everybody agrees I'm the cutest!”

“You are,” Takashi says. He pats Mitsukuni's head, and a girl they're walking past squeals happily. It's becoming a more common occurrence, and Takashi kind of doesn't know how he feels about it. “Don't worry about it.”

“But Taka _shi_ ,” Mitsukuni says. There's a whine to his voice that if Takashi didn't actually know better, he would absolutely mistake for an omega's whine. “I don't like that people aren't nice to you!”

“Don't worry about it,” Takashi repeats.

Mitsukuni gets like this sometimes. He thinks that everyone should love Takashi the same way he does, which is one of the things that Takashi likes best about him but he doesn't actually agree with Mitsukuni about it. It's not effective if everybody likes him the same way that his cousin does. He can't do his job of protecting Mitsukuni if everyone treats him as anything but menacing, and he's not entirely surprised that Mitsukuni doesn't quite understand that but he can't ever quite tell how much of what Mitsukuni says is an act and how much if it is genuine. He's always acted the same and Takashi wouldn't have it any other way but it's still frustrating.

When they reach the clubroom, Takashi bends down to set Mitsukuni on the ground and pats him on the head. The customers all squeal, and Takashi lets Mitsukuni grab his hand and lead him over to where a group of girls are already waiting for them. There's something comforting in the way Mitsukuni's smaller hand doesn't even quite wrap around his and the way that he barely has to take one step for every five or six that Mitsukuni takes. They're good at playing it up for the customers, of course, but it's not as much of an act as, say, the twins. They've always been kind of like this, it's just a little bit . . . _more_ in front of the customers.

“Mori-san,” one of the customers says, “it's so nice how you take such good care of Honey-kun.”

“Takashi has aaaalways been there for me,” Mitsukuni says. There's a little bit of frosting at the corner of his mouth, and Takashi wipes it away without comment. “He makes sure that I'm always protected from other alphas that would be waaaaaay too strong for me.”

That's a lie, but the customers don't have to know that. Takashi has sparred against Mitsukuni for his entire life and they're fairly equally matched. What Takashi has in size, Mitsukuni matches in speed and that evens the playing field between them. Besides that, Mitsukuni has also been trained to use his size as an advantage in a way that Takashi can't match. He knows how to use his body to his advantage, of course—his training wouldn't be nearly good enough if he couldn't do at least that—but there's advantages to being small that he can't match and he wouldn't want to. It's better that he and Mitsukuni are different.

“That's so cute, Honey-kun.” The customer sighs wistfully. She's one of Takashi's favorites to wait on because she's equally interested in both of them. Sometimes, they'll get groups of customers who are only interested in one or the other and it's not really as fun for him. “It's nice that you get along well with Mori-san.”

“We're very close,” he says.

The customer sighs again, and he pats Mitsukuni on the head to reinforce his statement. Mitsukuni turns and smiles at him before offering a forkful of cake. Takashi eats it, more for the customers benefit than because he actually wants it. He's learned to like sweets over a lifetime of being around Mitsukuni, but he still doesn't seek them out the same way his cousin does and he prefers savory things when left to his own devices.

“Well,” Mitsukuni says, “how was it? It's delicious, right?”

Takashi nods, but doesn't say anything. It's better if he doesn't say much while he's entertaining as a host, given his “type,” but he also just doesn't say much to begin with. Mitsukuni has always talked enough for both of them and that's the way they both prefer it.

“I knew you'd like it,” Mitsukuni says. He beams. “Takashi and I know each other so well that I can always tell when he'll like something and I've never wrong.”

That's true enough, Takashi thinks. He can't think of any evidence to the contrary, anyway. They've always just fit together, even with all their differences, and Takashi can't even imagine what life would be like without this constant presence in his life. He doesn't want to think about what the future might be like where Mitsukuni mates with a pretty omega and they'll have to introduce a new person in their dynamic.

It's not a problem for the moment, though, so Takashi just smiles indulgently at Mitsukuni.

**Author's Note:**

> This went off the rails somewhere and I gave up trying to get it back on the rails. It's fine. Everything's fine.


End file.
